Brick By Boring Brick
by TheReckless1611
Summary: Demi built up a world of magic because her real life is tragic. At least Selena is there for her...Demi/Selena One-shot. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: So, this is my first one-shot! I'm going to take a little bit longer to update High School Kids, so until then you can read this. **

**This came to my head when I was listening to Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. Kinda random, but what ever.**

**Hope you guys like it! =]  
**

**Brick By Boring Brick - Demi/Selena One-shot.**

Sometimes life can be unfair. I'm not talking about me because my life couldn't be better. I had everything I wanted, I was popular, and my parents loved me, I had tons of friends and even with having a perfect life, I used to say that it sucked and I wanted to die. I don't even have to say how stupid I am for saying this. I was one lucky mother fucker and couldn't see it. But one day, one day like any other, everything changed. And everything changed because of one simple girl that I didn't even know that existed.

The sky was clean, the sun was shining, the weather wasn't cold and also wasn't hot. The perfect day. I walked into school carrying my books just like any other day. I chucked all my stuff in my locker and started to walk to my first class with my friends. We sat in our usual places and class started. I know this is really boring, but in that day my life started to change.

After the second period my stomach started to bother me. I think I ate something at lunch that made me sick. School food was mysterious, you never knew what the hell was in that shit. Mrs. Farro gave me a pass so I could call my mom and go home. I called her and went to my locker pick up my things when a crazy-looking person came running and knocked into me at full force. Both of us fell to the floor and I hit my head. Sore stomach and a headache? Great.

"Shit. I'm so, so sorry. I should stop ignoring the No Running' sign in the hallway." she said. I sat and looked to the girl by my side. She had a really worried look on her face that made me laugh.

"It's okay." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Really? I can take you to the nurse if you want." she said, pointing down the hallway to where the nurse s office was.

"Calm down." I laughed. "Everything is okay."

"Okay. Cool...Great." She said uncertainly, standing up and holding a hand to help me get up. "I'm Demi by the way." the black haired girl introduced herself with a sweet smile.

"Selena." I smiled back.

"I know." I looked at her with a questioning face. "You're popular, so I know who you are." She muttered, blushing.

"Yeah." I giggled and she giggled too.

Demi bent down to pick up her open backpack from the floor. When she pulled it up everything that was inside it fell on the floor. Demi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You gotta be kidding me." She mumbled picking up her things. I bent down to help her but she looked at her watch and got up in a blink of an eye. "I'm late. Nice to meet you." She said and ran away.

"Bye." I said to myself. Before walking away too, a red notebook on the floor caught my eye. You could read the words 'Demi's Stories' on the cover. I put it in my backpack and went home. I was going to give it back to her the next day.

Is it illegal read something that has 'Don't Read' scrawled across the cover? That little notebook was killing me. I was staring at it on my bed for hours. Maybe just a small look...? Demi would never know I read it. I'm sure she didn't even notice the notebook was gone. Do I read it? I know that curiosity killed the cat, but the cat was dumb. I mean, how can you lose nine lives from just being curious?  
It was only a notebook, how could it affect me?

I opened the personalized notebook and started to read it.

_"The sun was low in the sky. Butterflies and birds were flying around her while the light wind mussed her perfect and soft hair. She was beautiful, but how could she not be?_  
_She was a princess... King Harold's daughter. Black hair, brown seductive eyes and pink lips. Her tanned skin being covered by a white silk dress that made her look even more entrancing. The beauty's name was Selena. She moved gracefully throughout the kingdom s magnificent gardens while she waited. A black horse with an armoured figure on it stealthily crept into the garden. Selena smiled brightly at the sight of her forbidden love, the son of her father s worst enemy. He elegantly dismounted the horse in a way that could only suggest years of equestrian training, and walked towards her calmly. They simply stood for some seconds in a comfortable silence. He was the first one to speak._

_"I missed you, my princess."_

_"I missed you, too. I'm afraid we can't see each other anymore. My father is starting to notice." She said worriedly, but still maintaining her peaceful expression like a princess should, of course._

_"I know. And that's why I came here. Let's run away from this place." He said, grasping her hands. "Let's go somewhere only we know, begin our own kingdom."_

_"This may sound like a good thing to do now, but it is craziness." She replied, gently tugging her hands from his soft caress. "I love you more than anything, but we cannot have what we wish."_

_"Selena, together we can do anything. This is only going to be an illusion if you believe it."_

_"I am truly sorry, but I cannot." She turned, and walked slowly in the direction of her father's castle, leaving her eternal love in the cold wind without her warmth."_

I kept reading it. For hours. It was the most beautiful fairytale I had ever read. It wasn't a children s fairytale. It was intense, beautiful and dramatic, and it made me feel intrigued like I ve never felt before. I was sure that the fact that the princess had my name was just a coincidence, just like how her lover's name was Demitri. When I finished reading the story it was already three in the morning.

I didn't give the notebook back to her in the next day. I wanted it for me and no one else. I felt like it belonged to me. Demi was freaking out looking for the notebook in every single corner of the school. I started to notice her more often. She was so quiet and shy. I never saw her with any friends, and every time I looked at her she was writing furiously in a new notebook. I also noticed how beautiful she was. Her dark curled hair matched perfectly with her pale white skin and lightly blushed cheeks. She always wore band t-shirts, converses and jeans.  
The other thing I noticed was how the prince in her story was like a masculine version of her.

I remembered her story. At the end of the notebook there was a page where 'To Be Continued. was written.' Those three simple words and my obsession with her story were enough to make me steal her new notebook from her locker when she was in gym class. I know I shouldn't steal people's things, or not give their things back when they lost them, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to know how the story ended.

Again I sat on my bed reading it with fascination. I never read anything, that's why my parents were thinking that I was behaving really weirdly, but I didn't care. Demi's words were perfect. She even described a sex scene between Selena and Demitri with so many details that you could almost feel their love for each other. How did she have all those fantastic ideas? Was she just a dreamer or a really talented writer?  
I wanted to know more about the girl behind all the magic. But before that, I wanted to read more and more. The evil three words were there once again. I think I was going to need to commit my little personal crime once again.

There she was again. Almost burning a hole in the notebook with her eyes and almost smacking the Lost & Found lady because she didn't have her old notebook. I was feeling guilty, but I couldn't stop. Demi's little fairytale was intoxicating my mind, and every time I watched her write I started to imagine what was going to happen. I had millions of ideas...I think I was becoming into a dreamer myself.

Demi was in English class and I pretended I wasn't feeling well so I could get out of math class to steal Demi's notebook again. I reached her locker and opened it after fifteen minutes of trying. I went through her stuff until I found the new notebook I had seen her writing in earlier that day. I opened it ready to read the story right there when a note inside the notebook made my heart stop beating. A small yellow slip of paper with the familiar letters saying 'Stop stealing my notebooks, Selena'. I froze. She knew I was the one stealing it. Wait, if she knew why didn't she say anything to me? She wanted me to read her stories? How had she found out? My head was almost spinning. Nothing made sense.

"Gotcha, little thief." I heard her voice behind me. I don't know why but her voice sent chills down my spine. I turned around and looked at the grinning girl.

"How did you find out it was me?" I asked.

"You were the only person in the school who I talked this year." She said walking towards me. "And you should stop putting such strong, definitive perfume in your wrists. You might not know this, but your smell is really intoxicating." Demi smiled.

"You found out I went through your locker just by how I smell?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Nobody ever gets close to me. The only human smells I live with are mine and my parents. My perfume is vanilla, my dad's vodka and my mom's smoke. Yours is strawberry and chocolate." My mouth was hanging open. The name of my perfume actually was 'Strawberry and Chocolate Delight.' "I know it's kinda creepy, but I tend to focus on simple and useless things. It helps me when I write."

"Sorry. I didn't want to steal your things. I was going to give them back to you the next day, but after I read it I couldn't. I wanted it for me." I mumbled.

"It's okay. Somehow I kinda wrote it for you anyway." Demi said, blushing and stepping closer to me. I looked into her deep brown eyes and released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Sorry?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Demetria Lovato." She smiled. "I changed my name in the story because I ve never read any fairytale that had two princesses." Demi cupped my cheek and I leaned into her touch. "And I've been in love with you since I saw you walking around with a butterfly costume in the kindergarten."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to do or what to think. I didn't even know I was in kindergarten with Demi, much less that she loved me. I wasn't into girls. I had never even thought about it, but at that exact moment I knew that I wanted her to kiss me. I felt like it was going to be the not-so expected end of her fairytale. She was my armoured figure and I was her princess, her forbidden love. Demi stepped closer and closer to me, but instead of kissing my lips, she kissed my forehead and looked deep into my eyes.

"Demi..." I whispered.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. I understand. A girl comes from nowhere and says that she loves you, it's awkward. I would feel scared. I just wanted you to know how I feel so you could imagine the right person when you read my stories. So you could see Demi, not Demitri." she said calmly. "You can keep the notebook for yourself. I have thousands where these came from." She said, and laughed when my eyes started to glow with the idea of more of her stories. "I love you, my princess." Demi whispered and walked away.

In the lunch I sat with my friends like every day. I was still thinking about Demi and anyone with eyes could see it. I was completely numb. Drowning myself in my thoughts. Demi loved me and I didn't know if I loved her too. Maybe yes, maybe no. I knew I was madly in love with the character she created. If she was Demitri, that meant I loved her back right? All that thoughts were starting to give me a pretty fucked up headache.

I spotted Demi sitting under a tree and writing, like always. She had a smile on her face, and sometimes she stopped writing to take a bite of the apple she was holding.

"Hey! Earth to Selena!" my friend Miley said, waving her hand in front of me.

"What?"

"Are you awake? You've been zoning out since we sat on this table." Jennifer asked.

"Yeah...I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Something that happened to me." I said getting up. "Excuse me." I walked over to Demi, hoping I wasn't making the biggest mistake of my life. I sat by her side and she smiled at me.

"Hey." Demi greeted happily. "Wanna a bite?" She asked with a smile, gesturing towards the apple.

I shook my head the negative, and before she could say anything else, I kissed her. When our lips met something changed. I was in the right place at the right moment. Demi wrapped her arms around my waist and I felt more comfortable than ever. There were no fireworks or butterflies, just a feeling that after that everything was going to be perfect. A feeling that said that I belonged to her and that we were about to start our own fairytale.

"You don't know how long I've wanted for this." Demi whispered into my lips when we broke the kiss.

"Well...Kindergarten, right?"

I didn't need to steal Demi's notebooks anymore. I had something better than words on paper. I had the master-mind of all those stories as my girlfriend. She still spent most of her classes writing, but I didn't need to read it. Every day Demi and I would lie in my bed and she would whisper the story into my ear with a sweet and melodic voice. I closed my eyes and imagined the story in my mind while she whispered calmly, her lips lightly brushing against my earlobe.

We've been dating for almost a month, but some things in Demi's life were still a mystery to me. Like how she would leave me when some random text message was sent to her every single day. She also wouldn't say where the really bad bruises on her arms came from. I asked, of course, but when she smiled and said that she won that in battle while trying to save her princess I stopped asking. The girl lived in a fairytale. Everything she didn't want to answer truthfully, she would invent an unbelievable answer for. Maybe she didn't want me to be worried, but just the fact that something was happening and she didn't want to tell me already made me concerned.

One day I decided go to her house. - She didn't let me go to her house, when I asked why, she did what she always did. She said her father didn't want to see her with the king's daughter. I didn't like the answer, but I accepted it anyway. She lived in a apartment in a really crappy and dirty building. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. A tall man with dark hair just like Demi's opened the door and stared at me. I could hear Demi's mom screaming at him like a mad woman inside the apartment. The man was wearing an old and dirty white t-shirt with some ripped jeans. He scratched at his crotch and grinned at me.

"How can I help you, little lady?" He said with a raspy voice.

"Is Demi home?" his smile faded and he closed the door in my face.

"Demi! There's a girl on the doorstep asking for you!" I heard him yell. "I hope she doesn't take too long in here!" I waited some minutes and the door opened again. When Demi saw me her eyes became wide with shock.

"Selena, what are you doing here?" She almost whispered.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Couldn't you wait til tomorrow at school? Right now isn't a good time."

"I just needed to know...I mean...stop lying to me Demi. Stop hiding your life behind fairytales. We've been dating for some time, and I still feel like I don't know you." I explained. Demi smiled softly and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not hiding myself in a fairytale. I'm saving you from the reality." She whispered.

"I'm not scared Demi. If it s true you can see it with your eyes, and even in the dark."

"But if it s not real you can't hold it in your hands, can't feel it with your heart." She whispered. "Your hands are too delicate to hold such thing and your heart isn't ready for my reality."

"Why?"

"I built up a world of magic because my real life is tragic."

"Dems..."

"Demi! Come inside! Your dad is waiting for you and I'm not the one who's going to give pleasure to that horny old man." Demi's mom shouted. What did she even mean? Was Demi's dad raping her or something?

"I gotta go." She said sadly. "See you tomorrow." Demi get inside the apartment and leaved me there, alone, wondering how was her reality...

She didn't go to school the next day. Demi never missed school. I was really worried, especially after what I heard her mom saying. I didn't know anything about Demi after all. All I knew was that I loved her and I wanted to help her. She was lying to me 'cause I wasn't ready to her reality, but I felt like I was more ready than ever.

I had thousands of theories about what was happening with her. Rape, drugs, crimes, violence...everything. I was starting to have a panic attack when Miley took me out of my thoughts.

"EARTH CALLING SELENA!" She yelled, waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Demi." I said, releasing a breath.

"What's wrong? I thought you two were almost married already."

"I went to her house yesterday and some weird shit happened. Where she lives is the totally opposite of what I thought. Her dad is perverted and disgusting and her mother scares me." I said. I shouldn't go there, you know? She never said anything about her family and I was curious. And she said something that made me think. She said that she built up a world of magic because her real life is tragic."

Miley looked at me with a serious expression. She was my best friend since we were six years old. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. We could trust our lives in each other. I knew that with Miley I was safe and in good hands.

"I didn't want to tell you this before because you were too happy." Miley sighed. I stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "There are some pretty fucked up rumours about Demi."

"Rumours?" I said confused.

"Demi's really poor, Sel." Miley whispered to me sadly. "She helps her dad selling drugs and her mom's a prostitute. They beat her up and her dad forces her to have sex with him."

"Oh my God." I whispered to myself. Now what Demi's mom said made sense. She was like her dad's personal whore. I didn't knew if the selling drugs thing was real, but just the fact of being raped every single day by your own father it's already pretty fucked up.

"She has a lot of problems, Sel. I've only Demi smiling two times. When she writes and when she's with you. If she didn't tell you before it's because she didn't want you to get hurt. She's already used to it, it's her life, but you...In her eyes, you have the perfect life...money, friends, a family who loves no matter what, and a future. Everything she has is you. She didn't want to see you hurt."

"I wanna help her." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"But you can't. Her problems are already too big for anyone to fix."

I started to cry like I d never cried before. Miley wrapped her arms around me and I cried on her shoulder, soaking her t-shirt. My chest was hurting and I couldn't breathe. When I thought the tears had stopped my cell phone started to ring, making me jump in fright. I took the green iPhone from my pocket and saw the name 'Demi' flashing on the screen. I pick it up as fast as I could.

"Demi...Why didn't y..."

"Selena..." I was cut off by a hard breathing Demi.

"Dems? It's everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I need your help..." She whispered. "He's drunk and..." I heard a noise of something cracking open and a man shouting 'Come here, you little fucker' in the background. Demi screamed...That was too much. I dropped the cell phone on the cafeteria table and ran as fast as I could.

I only realized how far Demi's house was from the school when I was already running for ten minutes straight. My lungs were asking for a break and my legs were killing me, but I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. Everything was a blur. The only thing on my mind was Demi's scared voice on the phone and that I needed to run faster or it could be the end.

I finally reached Demi's house. Adrenaline was running through my veins. I threw my body against the door and it opened with a loud bang. I ran inside the small and almost empty apartment but slowed down. There wasn t anyone in the living room, so I went into what I suppose was Demi's room. Nothing. I heard a low noise coming from the end of the hallway. I walked slowly to where the noise came from. It was a bathroom.

There was a man kneeling on the floor looking down with his back to me. Behind him there was a girl lying with her face on the floor. It was Demi. I could recognize her even without seeing her face. Demi's dad was mumbling something while looking at her. I wanted to do something but I didn't know what. I almost panicked when he stood up and I could see Demi's face. She had fainted and there was blood coming out from her nose and a cut in her forehead. I ran at the man and jumped on his back. He didn't fall, but I didn't let go either. He started to spin and I ended up falling. Instead of doing something to me he left the bathroom and I crawled over to Demi.

"Dems, wake up." I whispered, holding her delicate but strong frame. "We need to get out of here." Demi mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. I released a breath and smiled weakly.

Demi's dad was back, but now he was holding a gun. I tightened my grip around Demi and waited for the worst.

"You two are dead, you little bitches." He said, his words slurred and his breath reeking with alcohol, "You think you can stop me? She's my daughter! I can do whatever I want!"

Demi tried to get up but I held her more tightly. She glanced at me like she was saying that everything was okay, but I didn't believe her. I finally let her stand up. Demi faced her dad with an intimidating look on her face while he pointed the gun to her.

"I wanna see you shooting me..." She whispered.

"Demi, no!" I almost shouted. Her father didn't look like he was kidding when he said he was going to kill us.

"Are you doubting on me?" he laughed.

"No, but I'm crazy enough to do this." Demi pushed her dad's hand away and kicked him between his legs. "Sel, run!" Demi shouted. I sprinted from the bathroom, but a sharp noise stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to see Demi staggering from of the bathroom with a hand clutched to her stomach and blood gushing from it. I tried to reach my phone to call an ambulance but I left it in the school's cafeteria. I ran until Demi and she fell into my arms.

"Dems, stay with me ok. We're going to get away from here." I said sobbing. I didn't even realize I had started to cry.

"Demitri was facing the kingdom s most frightening dragon when his princess showed up..." Demi mumbled with a smile in her lips. "He thought he was going to die, but when he saw her, his eyes get clearer and his lover s strength became his soul. He got up and said. 'I want to see you spitting your fire at me, frightful beast.' And then he ran in his direction with his sword, but the dragon shot his fire at the brave knight. After all, the knight was stronger than the beast, but it was already too late...he was dying in his princesses delicate and lovely arms..."

Her hand was cold, her face was pale and her heart was beating slowly, but she was still alive. The only thing that reassured me that Demi wasn't dead was the irritating noise from the cardiac marker. Demi looked so fragile lying in that hospital bed, surrounded by metal. I didn't leave her side for more than a few seconds.

The doctors said it was impossible to save her, but I begged for their help and cried my eyes out. They took Demi to surgery. I stayed in the hospital's waiting room for twelve hours straight without eat or sleep, just crying and praying to God. I wanted to forget everything, but I couldn't, Demi could die...I didn't want to be alone. I loved her more than anything. Then the same doctor from earlier came to me and said that she had lost a lot of blood but they were able to save her. I just jumped into his arms and hugged the man like my life depended on it.

Now here I am, holding Demi's hand and waiting for her to wake up so I can kiss her and say everything is going to be okay.

She started to open her eyes and all I can do is smile until my cheeks rip apart. She's fully awake and I'm crying now. Demi smiles to me and I kiss the back of her hand. She looked around, a little bit confused, and then back at me.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Your dad shot you." I whisper. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." She laughs sweetly.

"I don t wanna lose you...ever."

"What s going to happen now? I don't think I'm going to live with my parents again." Demi says, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know. It's your fairytale, I'm only a character. Tell me what's going to happen next." I smile to her and she does the same.

"We're going to live together. We're going to bury this old castle of hurt and pain and start building our own new castle...brick by boring brick."

**Awww! HAPPY ENDING! **

**Review if you think that this is cute and fluffy like a puppy!  
**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Heey guys! I know I've been gone for a while but I can explain. This goddamn website not only deleted my fic 'High School Kids' but it also blocked my account and stopped me from updating. And I'm really fucking pissed with the owners of this shit, they're fucking assholes . What we do here in also an art and no art can be done if they repress and censor. I don't know what happened, I don't wanna know what the fuck happened, I just know that I'll keep writing and I don't give a fuck about the mother fuckers who did this. And I'll start writing in my livejournal account (same account name TheReckless1611) and I want the guys who fucking deleted my story to have their asses burned by Satan's dick! Thanks for the attention cuties ^^ I'll be waiting for you guys in my livejournal.


End file.
